


Papers

by bumblefuck



Category: Fake News RPF, Pundit RPF (US)
Genre: Drugs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-05
Updated: 2010-10-05
Packaged: 2017-10-12 10:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/123974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bumblefuck/pseuds/bumblefuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jay takes some of Stephen's advice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Papers

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by [](http:)this TCR clip, in which Stephen gets a cat to (unsuccessfully) perform Lasik surgery.

Stephen finds Jay after the show, sitting on the roof, head tipped back to night air. He's not surprised to find him there – it may have been an accident (like Stephen would ever look for an intern!), but it took him almost an hour for this accident to happen and he'd already searched everywhere else – but he is surprised when he sees the end of a joint glowing orange as Jay breathes in.

"I see you took my advice, then," Stephen says, and Jay starts.

"I just had my face almost clawed off by a cat – getting high seemed like a sensible option," Jay says, looking around warily. "You don't still have him, do you?"

"Oh, the professor?" Stephen shrugs. "I had to fire him. He said he was certified, the liar. He didn't even have a cocktail napkin."

Jay nods. "Right." He looks surprised when Stephen sits next to him and holds out his hand for the joint.

"I thought you were against drugs," Jay says. Stephen shrugs again.

"Look, Jay, I know you're just an intern, but you have to know that I am an American, and I believe it's my right as an American to sit on the roof of my own studio and get a little fucked up."

Jay stares at him, then laughs.

"What?" Stephen says, and Jay shakes his head.

"That is such fucking bullshit," he says, but he passes over the joint so Stephen lets it go. He takes a deep breath, feeling it burn a little, then lets it out. The smoke spirals up and away, caught by the wind, and Stephen watches it go.

He puts the joint to his lips again, this time blowing a smoke ring, though it quickly disintegrates. Beside him, Jay stares at the lights of the city; this close, Stephen can see the claw marks on his face. They look painful. On impulse, he reaches out and touches one; Jay flinches back.

"Sorry," Stephen says, then silently chastises himself for apologising to an employee. He blames the weed.

"It's fine," Jay tells him. He holds out his hand but Stephen doesn't pass the joint, just raises it to his lips a third time and leans in close to Jay.

"Hey, what are you-" Jay says, but it's quickly cut off as Stephen breathes the smoke into his mouth.

"Oh," Jay says. "Oh." His eyes flick down to Stephen's mouth, then back to his eyes. "Do that again."

It really must be an effect of the weed, because now Stephen's not only apologising to interns but taking orders from them; nevertheless, he takes a drag and leans in close.

Jay's eyes close a little as he inhales, and Stephen realises something.

"You're not wearing your glasses," he says. He reaches out, traces a finger over the bridge of Jay's nose; this time the other man doesn't flinch.

"Stephen..." Jay says, and it sounds like a warning but Stephen takes it as an encouragement, closing the distance between them fully and pressing his lips to Jay's.

He doesn't realise Jay's stolen the joint back until they part and Jay puts it to his lips.

"So," Jay says. Above him, smoke spirals off into the night. He reaches out and takes the end of Stephen's tie between two fingers, rubbing the smooth material. "You hungry?"

Stephen eyes Jay's lips for a moment, tangles his fingers into Jay's, stilling them on his tie.

"No," he says. Jay's face falls for a second, until Stephen leans close and says, "And yes."

Jay smiles and Stephen presses close once more.


End file.
